


Suddenly We're Free To Fly

by SobbingInACorner



Series: This Is The Greatest Show [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Barnum is nuts, Circus, F/M, How they went on tour, Humor, Lettie is still a queen, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Phillip is tired, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobbingInACorner/pseuds/SobbingInACorner
Summary: When Barnum sprinted full pelt into the circus and crashed headfirst into poor Lettie, Phillip knew something was amiss.





	Suddenly We're Free To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So I knew that in real life Barnum took the circus on tour, so I figured I would write how he did it!  
> Also Philllip is trying honestly

  * Phillip•



When Barnum sprinted full pelt into the circus and crashed headfirst into poor Lettie, Phillip knew something was amiss. As he helped the shaken lady up, Barnum pulled himself to his feet, then grabbed the younger man by the shoulders.

“Phillip!”

“Barnum,” he replied dryly.

“ _Barnum and Carlyle’s Travelling Circus,”_ breathed the ecstatic man.

_What._

“What?”

“It's genius! We have a tent, we have trailers – we could tour the country and set up in a different field each week!”

_He's joking._

“You're joking.”

“I am most definitely not! Just think of the possibilities!”

“You ran all the way across the city just to tell me you want to drag us all over the country in a giant tent?”

The showman nodded, eyes shining. Lettie chimed in.

“Does sound kinda’ fun Barnum, I won’t lie.”

He flashed her a winning smile.

“See? Lettie agrees!”

Phillip sighed.

“No way. What would we do about the animals? Could we guarantee ticket sales in places that haven’t even heard of us? Would you leave your family again to tour? Would they come with us?”

P. T blinked at him, then scratched his head sheepishly.

“I didn’t have time to go over _all_ the details.”

“I’m genuinely surprised you managed to run a circus by yourself for two months, Barnum.”

“To be fair, I did most of the major planning drunk.”

“Touché.”

At that moment, Anne Wheeler stepped into the ring and strode towards them, mahogany hair waving behind her. She was bare footed, wearing only some simple shorts and a loose top. One of her many shawls was thrown around her shoulders, this one a vibrant lilac, and she pulled it tighter as she drew closer to the trio. Phillip smiled at his lover.

“Ms Wheeler – perfect timing, as always.”

“I wouldn’t say perfect, Mr Carlyle,” she smirked, “looks like the decision’s already been made for you.”

He turned to see Barnum, Lettie and W. D, who appeared to have sprung out of thin air (a possibility, considering his profession) deep in conversation about the technicalities of the tour.

“For the last time!” Phillip retorted, “We are _not going on tour!”_

 

~ 2 Months Later ~

 

  * Phillip•



The tent shone, glowing with lantern light and the heat from the fire-breathers rehearsing inside. The night air was cool, and a handful of stars were sprinkled across the black sky, twinkling silently. A small army of trailers were littered around the site, faint murmurs of chatter and the occasional hoot of laughter echoing from within them. It was like home.

Except around 500 miles away.

“I can’t believe this.”

Barnum chuckled. “I can.”

_Oh, damn, suddenly we're free to fly,_

_we're going to the other side._

**Author's Note:**

> #lethimrest  
> Barnum always gets his way haha


End file.
